<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Date by TJill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135304">The Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill'>TJill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John e ‘William’ si incontrano per l’appuntamento fissato. Le cose non vanno bene. (Missing moment 1/2 della long "Dear John", quindi non ha molto senso per chi non l’ha letta)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts">wendymarlowe</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437147">The Date</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe">wendymarlowe</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>NdT</b>: la traduzione completa in italiano della fic Dear John per il momento non si trova su AO3, per una questione di permessi, ma la trovate <a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3282524&amp;i=1"><b>qui su EFP</b></a></p><p>Non è betata, quindi ogni errore è colpa mia. Se segnalate, correggerò e vi sarò grata.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L'APPUNTAMENTO</strong>
</p><p> Di solito John non pensava a sé stesso come a un tipo 'da completi' - quella era sempre stata più una prerogativa di Sherlock, se non altro. Il che significava che anche dopo una doccia molto approfondita e quasi quarantacinque minuti in piedi davanti al guardaroba, non aveva ancora idea di cosa indossare per un primo appuntamento. Be', non proprio <em>un</em> primo appuntamento - <em>il</em> primo appuntamento. Incontro faccia a faccia con William. Di persona. Poterlo vedere dal vivo.</p><p>Che aspetto avrebbe mai avuto? Le sue e-mail erano state così accuratamente prive di autentici dettagli - anche quando aveva lasciato cadere qualche accenno qui o là, era sempre stato così <em>vago. </em>Alto, su quello era stato esplicito, e - leggendo tra le righe - probabilmente un tipo magro. Occhiali, anche se non c'era modo di sapere se li indossava sempre e, in particolare, se li avrebbe indossati quella sera. John si ritrovò a immaginare qualcuno con un’aria vagamente da professore - William era intelligente, ovviamente, e nella mente di John lo sembrava. Non poteva essere brillante come Sherlock, perché nessuno poteva essere brillante com’era stato lui, ma aveva già dimostrato di poter scrivere bene e oh dio, e se fosse stato orribile? E se fosse stato <em>stupendo?</em></p><p><em>Questo non importa, lui sarà lì per</em> te. <em>Ha già visto le tue foto, quindi non ti rifiuterà in base ai tuoi fottuti vestiti. </em>John chiuse gli occhi, allungò la mano nel guardaroba e afferrò la prima camicia che le sue dita toccarono. Quindi la lasciò andare e si tastò un po’ in giro ed estrasse invece la più morbida. Poteva anche essere ottimista e presumere che lui e William sarebbero arrivati abbastanza vicini da far entrare in gioco le qualità tattili del suo abbigliamento.</p><p>Sistemata la camicia, il resto dell'outfit fu facile. L’indiscussa vincitrice per la trama più piacevole contro la sua pelle (e quella di William, si sperava) fu una camicia blu scuro che per combinazione faceva risaltare il blu dei suoi occhi. John tirò fuori in fretta mutande, calzini, e i pantaloni che una volta una bionda qualunque in un pub gli aveva detto che gli facevano un culo fantastico. (Era chiaramente ubriaca e il commento aveva guadagnato a John un’occhiataccia dal suo ragazzo, ma la sua opinione era stata riecheggiata a scoppio ritardato da un discreto assortimento di donne da allora, quindi John si sentiva fiducioso nel crederle. Non era certo il miglior giudice del proprio culo.) Si ritrovò al ristorante con venti minuti di anticipo.</p><p>John aveva… ok, aveva dedicato più di una piccola riflessione nella scelta del locale. Aveva sognato ad occhi aperti il suo ideale ‘primo appuntamento’ con William sin da quella fantastica chat a Natale, sinceramente. Mikawa aveva il vantaggio di trovarsi a poca distanza a piedi dal suo appartamento (comodo), era leggermente al di sopra della ‘fascia media’, ma non era così elegante da essere imbarazzante, e offriva un po’ di spettacolo a tavola mentre cucinavano il cibo proprio lì di fronte a te, quindi ci sarebbe qualcosa da guardare e/o di cui parlare se la conversazione avesse iniziato a languire. L'unico aspetto negativo era la modalità di attesa: i grandi tavoli comuni significavano che ti saresti seduto solo quando tutta la tua compagnia fosse arrivata. Il che significava che John era stato lasciato a rinfrescarsi le idee nel piccolo ingresso. Letteralmente rinfrescarsi, ogni volta che qualcuno apriva la porta e l'aria gelida della sera turbinava all’interno. C'erano panchine, aggeggi di legno duro in uno stile vagamente giapponese, ma John si alternava tra lo stare appoggiato al muro e uno stupido camminare avanti e indietro. Le pareti erano tutte rivestite di pannelli di legno, senza finestre, per cui ogni volta che qualcuno entrava lui saltava su per l’aspettativa.</p><p>Era un sabato sera. Il ristorante era pieno. Saltò su un sacco di volte. Una manciata di clienti erano uomini soli, ma nessuno gli diede una seconda occhiata.</p><p> </p><p>Alle sei meno due, la porta si aprì per la quattordicesima volta in diciotto minuti. John alzò lo sguardo, valutando immediatamente se il nuovo arrivato potesse essere William-</p><p>Alto.</p><p>Piccoli occhiali cerchiati d'oro.</p><p>Pelle leggermente abbronzata (più della maggior parte dei londinesi a febbraio, comunque).</p><p>Capelli castano ramato, con un pizzico di qualcosa di più scuro alle radici.</p><p>E avrebbe riconosciuto dovunque quegli zigomi.</p><p>La porta si chiuse silenziosamente dietro Sherlock. La preconfezionata e in qualche modo graffiante musica giapponese si riversava dall'altoparlante vicino al soffitto. Attraverso le porte più sottili dell'atrio principale del ristorante, John poteva sentire il gorgoglio regolare di una finta cascata. Nell’aria aleggiava pesante l'odore di soia e aglio. Le doppie applique su entrambi i lati della porta illuminavano il piccolo ingresso con una luce un po’ gialla. E John e Sherlock restarono semplicemente a fissarsi l'un l'altro.</p><p>"John." Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, assorbendo l'outfit attentamente pianificato di John, quindi riportò lo sguardo sul suo viso. "Stai bene."</p><p>John continuò a fissarlo.</p><p>"Il blu scuro ti fa risaltare gli occhi."</p><p>
  <em>Che. Cazzo.</em>
</p><p>Sherlock si trascinò leggermente in avanti, con un’ombra di nervosismo che contaminava il suo portamento di solito perfetto. “È... è bello rivederti, John. Mi sei mancato."</p><p>E si sporse per dargli un bacio.</p><p>John non si mosse coscientemente: un momento era congelato sul posto mentre le labbra del suo coinquilino morto scendevano verso le sue, il momento successivo era appoggiato contro la parete opposta della minuscola stanza e si stava cullando le nocche improvvisamente doloranti. Gli occhi di Sherlock erano spalancati per lo shock.</p><p>"Esci da qui." La voce di John era a malapena udibile, ma di certo Sherlock sarebbe stato in grado di dedurla.</p><p>"John."</p><p>"Fuori."</p><p>"John." Sherlock non si mosse, non toccò il punto in cui il suo zigomo sarebbe presto sbocciato in un arcobaleno di colori. "Sei arrabbiato con me."</p><p>"Eri morto."</p><p>Sherlock ammiccò nella sua direzione con occhi enormi ed espressivi. "John. Per favore."</p><p>"No." John alzò la mano per prevenire altre discussioni. "Non posso - non posso farlo, Sherlock."</p><p>"Sono anche William," mormorò Sherlock. "So che non era quello che ti stavi aspettando."</p><p>La risata latrante con cui rispose lasciò un gusto amaro nella gola di John. “Io - sì, potresti dire così. Sì. Adesso vattene."</p><p>"John-"</p><p>“Bene.” Sherlock chiaramente non si stava muovendo, quindi John gli passò davanti e aprì la porta dandogli le spalle. "Buona cena, ’William’. Non contattarmi più."</p><p>Sherlock non lo seguì. John tornò a casa al buio e rimase seduto a lungo sul suo letto, fissando il vuoto. Tenne chiuso il laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Fine</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>NdT</b>: tra un paio di giorni inizierò a postare il secondo missing moment  in tre capitoli dal titolo The Apology, assolutamente da non perdere... 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>